


It's Cold Outside

by hollyblue2



Series: Sastiel Love Week [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dates, Fluff, M/M, human!AU, these two are complete fluffballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fluff day of Sastiel Love Week! </p>
<p>In which it's cold outside so Sam and Cas go to a little café to warm up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> [@humblesam](http://humblesam.tumblr.com) was my person for the week, so I sent her all my sastiel love week things to her anonymously :)

It’s freezing cold outside, both Sam and Cas have got their biggest coats on, scarves, hats and gloves, trying to keep out the cold. Cas nudges Sam’s elbow and Sam takes his hand and intertwines it with Cas’, it’s not much warmer, but Sam always feels warm to him. Sam’s feeling immature and blows out a particularly big breath and watches as the white cloud forms in front of him.

“Rawr! I’mma dragon.” He says, and laughs, his eyes crinkling and his dimples showing. Cas just rolls his eyes and pokes him in the side. “What?”

“Sam, you’re twenty-three.” He states. Because it’s not obvious. Cas is just being a sour puss and spoiling his fun.

“Pfft. Age is just a number – that’s what they say, right?” Sam winks and pulls the shorter man closer to him.

“Hey, there’s that little café at the end of this street, did you want to warm up with some coffee?” Castiel suggests, he looks up to Sam and sees the gentle smile on his face. Ugh, he loved that, Sam’s absentminded smile.

“Mmm… coffee…” Sam practically drools.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Chuckles Castiel.

The café is a tiny, kooky looking place, with motivational and amusing signs littering the walls, the tables don’t match and Sam’s pretty sure that every chair is different. They sit down next to the window and a lady comes up to them to take their order.

They both have the hot chocolate in the end, with all the trimmings – whipped cream, marshmallows, sprinkles and a caramel sauce. It’s expensive as heck but it’s cold outside, they can indulge themselves if they want.

They’re a terrible pair, waiting for their drinks to arrive. Sam has his long legs wrapped around Castiel’s under the table, and he’s stroking his leg against Cas’, it’s a nice gesture, one that Cas completely loves.

Cas is playing with the candle that has been put in the centre of the table for decoration, letting the wax coat the outside of the small jar and watching the flame flicker as he moves. Sam watches his eyes, seeing the blue dart right and left, completely absorbed and amused. He reaches out a chilled hand to wrap around Cas’.

They smile at each other, and it’s surprising no one has found a bucket to puke it because it’s so sickly sweet, it’s unreal.

Hot chocolates are placed in front of them, along with a complimentary biscuit and a teaspoon. Sam digs in and takes a spoonful of cream, caramel and sprinkles and presses it to Cas’ lips. He looks unimpressed for a moment but he lets Sam have this, restraining roll his eyes, because his boyfriend… of twenty fucking three is spoon feeding him in a café.

Cas moans around the spoon, just for good measure and watches as Sam’s face heats up. Score for Castiel, he reckons they must be equal now, Sam embarrassing Cas with the spoon feeding and Cas embarrassing Sam with the obvious moaning.

They laugh though, it’s all harmless. They love each other too much to do any real harm.

“Love you, Cas.” Sam tells him as they pack up their stuff to leave.

“Love you, too, Sam.” Cas replied and pressed a sweet tasting kiss to Sam’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr!](http://envydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
